1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solar-powered fluid heating systems, and more particularly to a novel solar-powered system having a thermal collector assembly which includes a novel fluid conducting structure, and which incorporates thermal conducting means having improved efficiency.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been a conventional practice to employ commercially solar-powered water heating systems, which are self-contained in an unsealed enclosure which surrounds an array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to a heated fluid, such as water or the like. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior assemblies, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,944. The problems and difficulties stem largely from the fact that many of the prior solar-powered water heating systems are unduly complicated, because the systems require an array of separate or independent fluid conducting tubes or pipes. Also, high temperatures and uneven gradients of the collectors cause losses of efficiency in the solar cells and breakdown of the components due to thermal stress. Such an assembly is inefficient since loss of heat in the assembly is experienced so that the efficiency of the assembly is greatly reduced and uneven temperature gradients conflict with the optimal operating parameters of the solar cells.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a solar energy system having a solar collector which converts solar radiation into a heated liquid, such as water, by means of a water conduit that insures continuous, precise control of temperature and unrestricted flow through a unitary assembly which includes heat retention and efficiency enhancing components.